Strawberry and Chocolate
by fei3
Summary: On an ordinary autumn's day, Ken Hidaka finds something extraordinary. Shounen ai. Pairing: see the title! *winks* Let me know what you think. [Note: Second-placed fic in both PG13 and Waff categories in Blade & Claw's Insatiable Contest]


Author's notes: 

Hi minna! This is just something I felt like whipping up suddenly. For those who have been reading my other fic "White", I know I'm supposed to be working on it. ^^; I just felt an impulse to write something more fluffy and light-hearted. Hehe…I think the angst was getting to me. Gomen gomen! I promise to continue with "White" asap!

Meanwhile, I hope you will enjoy this. This is my first fluff piece, so please forgive me if it's not done well enough. As for the pairing…hehehe…Jin, you should know.

Let me know what you think about it ok? ^-^

Strawberry and Chocolate

--------------------------------------------

__

****** here means change of POV

__

'blah blah' = thoughts

--------------------------------------------

"No no, Hiro-kun! Kick it with the side of your foot, not your toes!"

"That's right! Now shoot!"

"Mou Toshi, you're supposed to block the ball, not tackle the player!"

Laughter erupted among the group of chibi players while a brown-haired young man with laughing eyes threw himself into the scuffle between two boys, attempting to separate the lads squirming in a field of green, red and yellow.

The skirmish finally over, the brunette gave a slap to one of the boy's cute little bottom before sending him off to join in the soccer game. Laughing, he stood and brushed the autumn leaves off his toned legs, chocolate eyes on his students, when a little tug on his shirt made him look down.

Ken Hidaka found himself staring into a pair of innocent, wide green eyes.

"Ryoko-chan, what's wrong?" Ken squatted down to bring himself eye-level with the little girl in black pigtails.

"Ken-niichan. There's a man watching us," Ryoko whispered to him conspiratorially.

"Really? Where?" Ken frowned slightly, Siberian instincts clicking into place. He couldn't help it. He didn't want any harm coming to his lovely students.

"There." Ryoko pointed in a rather unsubtle gesture towards the trees lining the edge of the field.

Turning, Ken scanned the general area where she pointed. He thought he caught a glimpse of red before it was hidden from his vision. Narrowing his eyes, he squinted hard again. Nope, nothing. Just some passers-by. 

Feeling a tenseness in his shoulders, he berated himself for being so paranoid and shrugged. Smiling at Ryoko, he took her hand and stood. "He's just watching us play I'm sure. What did he look like Ryoko-chan?"

"Anou…he's quite tall," the little gal said, face scrunched in concentration. Then she giggled. "His hair look like strawberries…hehehe…"

Ken's eyes widened and he looked in the direction of the trees again. Strawberries huh? He thought he saw red just now. Hmm…maybe he was mistaken. Could have been a falling leaf or something.

"It's okay Ryoko-chan. Now go and play with the rest ne?" Ken assured her.

"Hai!" the little girl chirped happily and ran off. 

__

'Who could it be? It couldn't be…. No it couldn't be.'

Determined to enjoy the rest of his coaching session, Ken threw the thought to the winds and was soon running and laughing with the rest of his team…

******

__

'That was close' Thought the redhead lurking behind the trees. He tried to calm his pounding heart. Something tickled him and frowning, he pulled a leaf stuck to the hair at the nape of his neck. An irritated glare was sent to the innocent leaf, before the redhead peeked out again, resting his gaze on the sight that had captivated him countless times.

A brunette, with golden skin glowing in the setting sun, and twinkling eyes that would put any star to shame. His laughter rang like chimes in the wind, sleek muscles gliding beautifully under sun-toned skin.

Ken was a beautiful sight in the sun. One that Ran Fujimiya had become addicted to.

He found himself surreptitiously watching his teammate in his coaching lessons recently. Heck, who was he kidding. He found himself watching his teammate period. Here was where he loved watching Ken most though. The first time he was just passing by. But from then on, he had consciously made sure he was not on his shift at the Koneko whenever it was Ken's coaching day.

Ken never knew though. Ran sighed. He didn't know how Ken would react if he knew. Even if he didn't punch Ran in the face, he would probably blush and turn all self-conscious around him after that. Not good, the self-conscious thing. The blushing he would welcome. Ken was just so irresistible when he blushed.

Ran sighed again. He was attracted to the clumsy soccer-player. He had admitted that to himself after much difficulty, after many long and unpleasant talks with his conscience, which had suspiciously taken on a voice like Aya-chan's, after she went off to study in the UK.

His imouto knew about his feelings, being the perceptive girl that she was. Grimacing, Ran remembered how hard she had tried to make him admit that it was more than attraction. And how hard she had pestered him to let Ken know. One part of Ran was glad that she was no longer able to get on his case daily. But another was wishing that there was someone around to give him the needed push to confess. He found himself wanting to recently. But what are the chances of Ken returning his feelings? The brunette drew everyone to him, and everyone loved him. He could pick anyone he wanted. Why would he pick a seemingly emotionless, sulky teammate.

He didn't know when the brunette had started to mean more to him than a teammate. He didn't know how it happened. Maybe it was Ken's persistence in showing him care and concern no matter how many times he pushed him away. Maybe it was because Ken never ever left him alone even though the ice-prince had shown that he loathed company. Maybe it was because Ken was so alive, so cheerful, so innocent, so….

A loud cheer jolted Ran out of his reverie. He snapped his head up to see that one of Ken's charges had scored, and the brunette was now swinging him around in his arms, his beautiful face alight with happiness.

The game was ending soon. He would have to go now. Ran sighed for the umpteenth time. It would be another week before he could see Ken in all his glory again. 

A few minutes more, Ran told himself. He'd wait till the kids left. He can watch Ken packing up. And then he'd leave.

******

Ken's face was all flushed as he picked up the balls strewn around the field. He was still smiling.

It had been a great lesson, and his kids had left with their parents reluctantly, all yelling and promising that they'll be back next week.

Finally done, he hoisted the net-full of balls onto his slim shoulders while grabbing his grungy and abused sports bag. 

His gaze rested on the line of trees that Ryoko had gestured to earlier. Ken wondered if there was really someone watching them like she said. Someone with strawberry hair. Someone with strawberry hair and purple eyes…

Shaking his head, Ken chuckled to himself.

__

'Dream on Hidaka. Why would he come and watch you coach soccer? Unless his brains got fried under his flame-red hair. Hehehe…'

But how Ken wished Ran would come watch him. He'd always wanted Ran to notice him. To notice that Ken had feelings for him. But nope, the redhead appeared to be really dense when it came to the emotions department. Oh yes he was getting better, after he had his revenge and his imouto came back. But there was still a long way to go to melt all the stubborn ice.

But that's ok. Since when did Ken have anything easy anyway.

Striding towards the road, Ken breathed in deeply, the crisp autumn air invigorating him. The weather was really great, the wind cooling and refreshing. Deciding he would take a long walk back to the Koneko instead of his usual short cut, Ken took a left instead of a right when he reached the edge of the field.

And promptly stopped.

There, in the distance, he could see it. A red amidst the blacks and browns and blondes. A redhead.

Quickening his steps, Ken found himself rushing to catch up with the figure, mentally chiding himself for acting so childish. It could be anyone, and not the one he was hoping to see.

It was not long before he found himself right behind his target - a lithe, willowy figure in black slacks and a black turtleneck.

Before he could stop himself, one word escaped his lips, slightly parted because of his efforts in keeping up.

"Ran…"

******

"Ran."

He stopped when he heard his name. That voice. That lovely voice…

Turning, Ran found himself staring into rich chocolate orbs, filled with surprise and something else. Happiness?

He swallowed inaudibly as he took in the sight before him - mussed chocolate locks, flushed cheeks, slightly damp white soccer shirt clinging to lightly-sculpted chest.

Ran groaned inwardly. Did Ken even know how sexy he looked?

"Ran! What are you doing here?" The vision spoke.

Forcing his wandering mind back to the current situation (Yes. A situation. What else can you call a very turned-on Ran trying to stop himself from jumping Ken in public?), Ran gestured vaguely at his surroundings while replying in a hoarse voice. "I…was just…erm…taking a walk." Damn! That certainly didn't sound like the cool, confident leader of Weiss he was supposed to be.

He froze as Ken came up closer to him. He froze even more and his breath hitched as Ken reached a hand towards his face. His cheeks tried to match the shade of his hair as Ken plucked a leaf from behind his ear-tail.

"A…arigatou" Ran stammered as Ken chuckled at his look and threw the leaf away nonchalantly.

"Ne Ran. Are you going anywhere in particular?" Ken asked, looking up at Ran with twinkling eyes and a warm smile.

Schooling his face into its usual impassiveness, Ran shook his head, not breaking his gaze from the brunette's face.

"I was thinking of taking a walk. Come with me?" Ken asked, his chocolate eyes wide and eager.

Before he could think of what he was getting himself into, Ran found himself nodding, then turning and falling into step beside the brunette as they continued down the path.

He found himself stealing glances at the quiet but smiling brunette as they walked, admiring his profile, and wondering at what thoughts were running through his head.

He jumped slightly when Ken stopped and suddenly turned to him, eyes shining with excitement.

"Ne Ran! Let's go get ice cream!" Ken beamed at him.

Despite his best efforts, Ran frowned slightly. "Ice cream?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Ken chirped: "Yap. Ice cream. I feel like one suddenly. Don't you?"

Not wanting to dampen the soccer-player's mood, even though he didn't really crave for ice cream then, Ran only arched one fine, red eyebrow at Ken.

"Come on! Ice cream tastes really great in the fall!" Ken exclaimed, grabbing Ran's arm and hauling him over to the other side of the street towards an ice cream store.

All coherent thoughts fled Ran's mind once Ken laid his hand on him and he let himself be pulled helplessly along. At this point Ken could have dragged him to hell and he would have allowed it.

__

'Only for you Ken. Anything for you.'

Stopping at the front of the store, Ken turned and dumped his net-full of balls and his bag unceremoniously into Ran's arms.

"Matte te kure*!" Ken said before he turned and ran into the store.

Before he could register what had happened, Ran saw Ken bursting out of the store and running back towards him again.

Time seemed to slow for Ran as he found himself staring at a panting brunette.

Ken blushed. "Erm, I forgot to ask what flavour you wanted."

Ran fought a smile that was threatening to break out on his face. Ken was just too adorable. Clinging desperately to a disinterested look, he shrugged, "What flavour are you getting?"

"Strawberry" was Ken's quick answer, before he blushed an even deeper red.

Ran frowned slightly. Strawberry? He always figured that Ken would like chocolate. Brown hair, brown eyes. But that was probably too easy a conclusion. But why the hell was Ken blushing and looking so sheepish? Not that he was complaining about the blushing.

Ran shrugged again. "I'll take chocolate." He wondered if Ken would catch the double meaning.

Ken nodded happily and dashed off again. No. He didn't catch it apparently.

Left alone, Ran looked down at the balls he was cradling and then back up at the door that Ken had disappeared through. This was unexpected, walking with Ken and then going to have ice cream with him. But it was nice. Simple, but nice.

Ran suddenly couldn't wait for the door to open to reveal the lovely brunette again.

******

__

'Strawberry. What the hell were you thinking Hidaka?'

Ken grumbled at himself as he paid for the cones. It was all Ryoko-chan's fault, drawing the link between Ran and strawberries. Now he'll never be able to look at the fruit in the same way again.

Picking up the cones, Ken wondered again briefly whether Ran had watched him on the field. He'd like to think he did. It was just so coincidental, bumping into him like that. But Ken wasn't going to let the chance slip him by. He had never spent time with Ran this way before, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Hands full with ice cream, Ken nudged the door open with his hip. Looking up, he caught the violet gaze and smiled. Ran looked so cute like that, arms full of dirty balls, standing so still and looking so serious. He'd look like a statue, if not for his intense violet eyes. Intense violet eyes that were staring unwaveringly at Ken.

Ken blushed and lowered his gaze, hiding his eyes conveniently behind his wayward bangs. Why was Ran looking at him like that? He'd never looked at him like that before.

Making his way over to the stoic redhead, Ken carefully held two cones in one hand while taking the net of balls from Ran with the other. Ran swung the bag over one shoulder and reached for the chocolate cone, his pale, slender fingers brushing against Ken's as he did so.

Ken gasped silently as he felt the current running through his fingertips. Quickly turning his face away lest Ran saw his reaction, Ken started licking his strawberry ice cream, his mind yelling at his body to stop screaming for Ran's touch.

Little did he know that his actions were causing Ran the same amount of torture.

******

Ran stared mesmerised at Ken's tongue slipping past his parted lips and lapping at the ice cream. He nearly crushed his own cone in his attempt to stop himself from kissing the brunette.

Desperately needing to cool his body that was quickly heating up, Ran brought his ice cream hurriedly to his lips and started mimicking Ken's actions, though his eyes never left Ken's face.

He nearly smiled again as he saw Ken peek up at him from beneath his bangs.

"Erm, should we continue our walk?" Ken whispered, blushing softly as he spoke.

Ran nodded, not trusting himself to speak. They continued their leisurely stroll, both enjoying the silent companionship. 

"Do you like your ice cream?" Ken asked, looking at him with his beautiful eyes.

Ran nodded again. "How's yours?" It was weird. Here he was making inane conversation but he had never felt more comfortable with it.

"It's good." Ken smiled. Then he stopped again. "Would you like to try it?" He suddenly asked, head lowered shyly, hand slightly extended outwards.

Ran stopped and looked at Ken, taking in his shy posture. Should he say no? But he so wanted to do it. To hell with his image. He wasn't going to push Ken away when it's obvious the gesture meant a lot to the brunette. Not if it meant that Ken would take it the wrong way.

Setting the bag down on the ground, Ran reached his hand forward and gently clasped it around Ken's extended one, pulling the cone, and the brunette, closer towards him.

He heard Ken breathe in sharply when he touched him, and the brunette looked up at Ran as he was drawn closer, chocolate eyes wide and uncertain. Ran felt himself drowning in those dark pools as he lowered his head and bit into the cone, tasting the sweet flavour of strawberry. His violet gaze never broke their contact with Ken's depthless brown. His body felt numbed and charged at the same time.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ran finally broke the hypnotic silence with what he later thought were the most inane words to ever come out of his mouth.

"Strawberry goes well with chocolate."

Then again, he also later thought that it was the most suitable thing to say, for after that statement, he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on.

Ken blushed…and smiled…

******

It was nearly dinnertime when they got back to their apartment near the Koneko. They had spent more than an hour just strolling, and talking about nothing in particular.

They had enjoyed their ice cream, then sat on the swings at one of the playgrounds they had passed, watching the sun set fully. They had loitered some more watching the moon show its silvery face and the stars declare their presence.

All in all it had been wonderful, and Ken had ended up feeling so much closer to Ran. They had connected. They had shared something intangible, but very precious.

And he found himself already missing it even before it ended, as Ran walked him to his apartment door.

Turning, Ken tilted his head and smiled shyly up at Ran.

"Thanks for walking with me. It was very nice." Ken found himself blushing as the words left his mouth. _'Hidaka no baka! It was more than nice! Of all the times to sound stupid!!'_

His embarrassment was soon forgotten, when Ran bestowed him with a small smile. "Yes Ken. It was very nice. I enjoyed it."

__

'He smiled. He smiled! Oh Kami-sama, he looks so good when he smiles.' Ken stared wide-eyed at Ran, drinking in the sight with wonder.

His eyes widened further when Ran stepped closer to him, intense and unreadable violet gaze pinning him in place.

__

'He's so close…and he smells so good…'

Ken nearly whimpered when Ran reached out a hand and tilted his chin up, lowering his face to his.

__

'He's going to kiss me! Kami-sama he's going to…'

All thoughts flew out the window as he felt Ran's lips lightly graze his, the touch soft and warm. He moaned when Ran's lips returned, pressing harder the second time. Ken parted his lips when he felt Ran's tongue tracing his lower lip, and he sagged into Ran's embrace as the kiss grew deeper…

******

Tightening his grip around the brunette's waist, Ran tasted every corner of Ken's warm mouth.

__

'He tastes so sweet…' 

Ran moaned when he felt Ken's fingers threading through the hair at the base of his neck. Lifting a hand up, he stroked Ken's cheek, so soft and smooth under his fingertips.

Finally, cursing his need to breathe, he broke the kiss, and stared down at Ken's flushed face…and tearful chocolate eyes.

Alarmed, Ran brushed away the tears lurking at the corner of those shining pools, and looked questioningly and worriedly at Ken.

His chest tightened when Ken smiled up at him, shaking his head and mumbling, "Iya. I'm just so happy, Ran."

Blinking away tears of his own, Ran smiled down at the brunette in his arms. "I'm happy too Ken." 

Returning his fingers to Ken's blushing cheeks, Ran hesitated, then confessed. "I lied to you Ken. I wasn't just passing by the soccer field. I went to watch you play. I have been watching you play for a while now. I…I love to watch you play."

Ken's smile grew even brighter and his eyes shone with an unknown inner light. "I'd play for you everyday if you like."

"Really?" Ran could only ask in awe, both by Ken's statement, and by the love he saw shining in the brunette's eyes.

"Only if you always smile for me." Was Ken's shy answer.

"Only for you Ken. Anything for you." Ran smiled and lowered his head again, once more laying gentle claim to the brunette's soft, parted lips.

Strawberry and chocolate bangs tangled, caressing in the wind…

---------

owari

---------

* Matte te kure ---- Please wait for a while

Eeps. The ending wasn't that great ne? Gomen. Still, I hope you liked it.

Now before you go, please click the button below? 0.0 Arigatou!


End file.
